


Don't speak to me or my father-figure ever again

by Morana_black



Series: No one likes the Rogues [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: I NEED MORE, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Peter is tired of Steve's Bullshit™, Speaker, Steve calls Peter during class, That speaker during class trope, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, he isnt in this but you know, karen is the only sane person here, not team Cap friendly, there are like 2 fics with this trope, this is completely self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 11:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17223218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morana_black/pseuds/Morana_black
Summary: Steve calls Peter during class, and he has to answer on speaker.





	Don't speak to me or my father-figure ever again

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said I was abandoning this series but tbh I only started it for this fic so u know here u go

_Riiiing. Riiiing._

 

Peter groans as his phone starts to ring in the middle of Biology. His classmates turned to face him, giggling and whispering to each other as his teacher made a 'go ahead' gesture. Peter ignored Ned and MJ who were laughing at him and pulled out his phone. His face darkened as he saw the contact number, and he turned to face his teacher. "Sir, I would really rather not answer this." His voice was tense, but Mr. Harrington either didn't notice or didn't care, as he didn't say anything. Peter groaned again but answered and put it on speaker. 

"How did you get this number?" He asked immediately, making the class look at him strangely. 

"That's not important. You're Peter Parker, right? That's your name? I saw it on the S.H.I.E.L.D. database, so.."

"Those are classified files that you do not have access to. This is a violation of your parole and of the accords, and I will be informing agent Smith of your misconduct." Peter replied in a monotone voice, trying not to focus on his classmates' intrigued faces. 

"I- look, Pete-"

"You will address me as Mr. Parker." Peter said, cutting him off. The man on the other end sighed, and started again. 

"Look, I- I want to apologise, for, um, anything I might have done to upset you... I mean, I still don't really get why you punched me, I'd never met you before, and what I did to Tony wasn't-"

"Alright, I'm gonna stop you right there, because this conversation is pissing me off. You are not Tony’s friend, and you will refer to him as Dr. Stark, or you will not refer to him at all. Second, I punched you because you beat my father within an inch of his life and then left him to die. Anymore questions?” Mr. Harrington looked vaguely uncomfortable, and everyone listen with rapt attention, some with frowns on their faces. 

“I- Peter-sorry, Mr. Parker, can’t you just forgive me? I know he misses me, I just- I need to get back on his good side, and then-“ Peter let out a cold, unfeeling laugh. 

“ _Miss_ you? Please, this is sad, even for you. Trying to use me to get closer to him, huh? Well I saw right through you. If you ever try to contact me again I’ll make sure your time at the raft seems like a pleasant day dream. And I was holding back on that punch so do _not_ , test me. Goodbye, Mr. Rogers.” He hung up, and put his phone back in his bag, turning to face his teacher. 

He shrugged at the confused look on Mr. Harrington’s face, unconcerned with how that conversation sounded out of context. “I told you I didn’t want to answer.” 

**Author's Note:**

> welp that was that


End file.
